The accuracy of an electrical measurement may be affected by the environment in which the measurement is made. Ground loops, vibration, temperature drifts, electrical crosstalk, thermal noise, shot noise, flicker noise, electromagnetic radiation, and test-equipment noise are examples of noise that may be present in the environment during a measurement that can alter, distort, or interfere with a desired signal to obscure its useful information. The measurement equipment itself can be a source of noise in the environment that is measured along with the desired signal. Achieving accurate measurement results may become more difficult as the strength of the signal to be measured decreases, particularly in the presence of an influential environment.